this isnt even real
by mahou otoko conor
Summary: what will happen when conor meet oddrey boddrey and masey basey goodbye
1. greetings

it was a dark and scary night (3spooky5me) and conor-chan had just finished his daily massacre, he did this thingo cada noche, seducing hot boiz n girlz with his voluptuous bODY before slitting their necks n then slicing off their genitalia. he was quite brutal, and scary, very danger. BUT NOT THE MOST DANGEROUS AND NOT THE MAIN ANTAGONIST THAT'S TOO MAINSTREAM HE'S LIKE THE SECOND OR THIRD MOST DANGEROUS AND HES A MAJOR ANTAGONIST NOT THE MAIN ANTAGONIST GOD EGG U ALL TO EGGO34 G

anyways lol he experienced a walking to g-5, that is where he heard that the legendary masey-basey and oddrey boddrey were being. they had to die, they had to experiENCE a kill and DIE FOR CONNORRRR. Masey-basey was ALWAYS 2-upping conor, he was more kawaii, got more likes on his photos, had more followers and more facebook friends, and was better at sexytelephone than conor, conor could never reach katana kawaii maximus while he was alive. the only reason oddrey boddrey had to die was because she was like his bodyfriend n she was probably gonna fight along with him to egg conor-chan so there.

he walked awayy.

oddrey boddrey and masey basey were jus chillin out maxin out shootin som b ball, (jk they weren't actual shoot bbball lol fuck you) in some raggedy ass woods. Oddrey boddrey was making egg for consumption

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww cmooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon, egg agaaaaaaiiiiiiin?!" said mason

oddrey boddrey was enrage and did a glare

"egg GOOD for your body you stUPID FREAKING FRECKLE FARTING POPCORN HEAD OHGMTY" she retorted

masey basey experienced a frighten, for he knew what could haooen if oddrey boddrey got too anger. Instead he say okayo n eat eat eat.

Oddrey boddrey happy.

She looked into his visual spheres, and (literally) slithered like a snakey to his body, where she stroke his chin.

AND what she felt was

stub.

how dare he not shave for nash grier.

this romantically moment was ruined by the.

Masey basey knew what she had felt, and quckly zip zapped zooped the stub stub off his body.

"now back to the romanticals" said oddrey bodrey

"ur so hot can i kiss u?" said masey basey

oddrey boddrey leaned in very close, giggle in his ear sensually, n say

"no" then smack him with double egg

then they hear adorable and intimidating voice

"how cute, a lover's quarrel…."

THEY LOOK and see it was

con

ponky

bing

bong

the one.

"Ghh!" mason thot, "W-what is he doing here?!"

"or should I say, kawaii…." conor-chan did a really antagonistic and evil giggle, like in the animes, he was a master of intimidation, given his seducing and charming looks and BODY.

"i knew my body would eventually come across the location of your bodies" he say menacingly like satan

he was

"oh… conponky…" said masey basey, "i suggest you experience a leave before i"

"no" say conor

"ok" said masey basey

"what does your brain want young egg?" said oddrey boddrey

"to satisfy my lustful BLOOOD LUST" conponkybingbong say

"ok" said masey basey

conor-chan slowly and seductively put down his bag, and reached in and pulled out a dildo

"oh fuck" he said "that's-that's not, um, i-" he threw it behind him.

Smiling again, he reach in and pull out, beads

"SHIT" he scream, "h-h-hold on, jus gimme a sec here."

He rummaged through his bag pulling out all kinds of sex toys

"AHA!" he speak

he pull out kama sickle, in this same way takako chigusa did within her battle with niida.

"oh" said masey basey.

"now….. D9IE FOR CONNORF1111!11!1!"


	2. hanhan true fight now

hanhan did a sit and squat of her booty in the

alone

she was experiencing thinkings and blinkings of her big bodyfriend thingo

she did a look to sky, thinkiing about her hunk o man meat sadly and say "oh"

he still out there, she jut need to experience a find ing of his body. She kissed a tree, leaving it with a LIPSTICK STAIN, then applied more lipstick to her facial feautures for next plant victim

she set out, however, she experienced a literal bumping into a person for a reason

"eeeuuuuuuu~!" she squealed, rubbing her cranium anime-like "that sure did leave doopy on meeeee!" she did a looking up and saw

a

…wade…bade…

"GGABAH" she say and did a black flip 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628620899862 mason meters away from him and laneded on feet in style like ninja character with hand on ground

"GLABBLES! WHAT IS YOUR BODY DOING IN THE DIRECTION THAT I WAS PROCEEDING IN?!" she yelled quietly

"oh eveeeeey" he say

hanhan turned around like takako chigusa, rolling her eyes as she speak "stop the, you are not being allowed to do a saying of that, at least, not since the accident" she say as she turn back around and widen eyes

"fine then, H" he say "you… you've always denied my body for years, ive loved you, but u NEVAR LOVED ME BACK"

"cos u stupid lol" she tort

"im sick of the, im going to kill you probably" he say "after im thru with u, im going after…

CON

PON

KY

BING

BOOOOOONG!" he followed this statement with a devilish smile btw

"Ghh! H-he's playing for real-eeeeuuuuu~!" she said to self mouth body "I-I have to beat him, here! I cant let him get to conor-chan!" (even tho conor would totally fuckin kill wade bade in a fite cause he so scary and powerful n deadl just like mitsuko, she just concern) "even more importantly" she continued "if I experience a going-away-permanent here, ill never be able to see my…" she looked towards sky

"van the man…" she whisper to self

she look back to wade but wade was already right in front of her, he grab her by throat but hanhan say "no" n slap with triple egg

wade fell to ground painfully but got back up and lunged towards her, but Hannah knew what was BEING READY and pulled her her designated weapon, a sean KINGSTON BLASTER, she fired right at wade bade chest, if someone who didn't accept sean Kingston as their lord and savior were to be shot with the, it would

the sean Kingston blaster piered right through his flesh, tearing through his body gorily, the blood got on hanhan face and she scream "HOW DARE YOUR BODY BLOOD THINGO GET THE ON MY CUTESY WUTSEY LITTLE FACE THISNHTHO IM GONNA HSEVE TO CLEAN AND THEN SHAVE FOR NASH GRIIIEER YOUY POOPY LIETTLE POOYPMERHDNAT IM HABR THIS WWILL BE THEN END WIOEWHRIOWGOEI WAAAA GABA"

as wade fell to ground, he look at hanhan, n she whisper "shawty is an eenee-meenee-miny-mo-luuvah…"

wade down, idk how many left 2 go lmao


End file.
